Is This What We Really Need?
by hatters-girl-belial
Summary: Sequal to i need you.also ties into cheshire. Duchess and hatter have been on the other side of the looking glass for a year or so and already the have found a girl as damaged as them *i don't own any of the characters accept for the young girl.
1. Chapter 1

Hatter watched his Duchess dance on the dance floor. They had been out of wonderland for a year. He watched her twist and twirl and move her body in ways all the girls envied. It made his heart hurt watching her. He could see the tears leaking out of her eyes. Jack never took her out like this or anything. Everything hatter did for her was new to her. In a moment he was very aware of the boy getting close enough to her as he placed a hand on the swell of her hip. He got up and went to intervene until he caught the look on her face.

He could see it her eyes, she needed the attention. That so called king had starved her of it for so long, she needed this feeling. The feeling of being lusted after….He realized she was a very hurt and damaged creature…His Duchess….It still felt odd calling her that.

Then he saw her face change, she was no longer comfortable with the situation and he saw why. The punk had his lips all over neck and shoulder. Hatter wanted to kill the boy but he calmly slid between the two, which was actually rather hard. He put his arms around her waist

"It's okay love, I'm here now." he whispers softly. While the two are lost in the moment. Time seemed to fly by very fast, until a young girl with bright pink hair walked up. Hatter recognized her from the hat shop in the mall, she often had more bizarre hats then him. He had nicknamed her Cheshire after an old friend. Duchess had adored the girl just as well.

"I really hate to bother you two cuz you look so very perfect together bur may I steal him for one dance?" the girl asked shyly. The couple had sensed her crush on them both and something struck them both as odd. She looked like she was crying. Duchess nodded and stepped of the young ladies way even if it was the last dance of the night. Something was not right and she sense she wanted to talk to Hatter.

Duchess took her seat and watched the two. The young girl was stunning but she could see bruises playing peek a boo with her sleeves and her collar. It concerned her and she knew hatter had to see them to. She watched carefully as they spoke. He had a look of genuine concern. Though that was just hatter being hatter. As the song died down she watched him take a firm grip on her wrist and haul her over. She knew what he was going to say before he even spoke it. Seems they had a room mate. The ride to their apartment was quiet and long as she notices the girls tormented look and the mixed emotions in his eyes. They got home and the girl collapsed on the sofa.

" So what happened to acquire us a new room mate?" Duchess asked, full of curiosity. She noted the way Hatter glanced at the girl first and waited for an approving nod.

"Seems her ex isn't a man like she thought. She tried to leave he beat her about a week ago and then kicked her out and kept her stuff. I told her for tonight she can stay, but after that it is up to you, love." hatter explained as Duchess looked at the girl. Her young eyes were filled with shame and hurt.

" She is welcome as long as she needs. And I suppose we are going to go get her stuff." duchess smiles as she goes and gets som blankets from the hall closet along with a few pillows. The young girl looked at them curiously. She was not sure why they were being so nice, nor as to why she trusted them in the first place.

After getting her settled in for the night, hatter stopped and looked at her.

" I will be gone early in the morning, so it will be you and Duchess tomorrow." he smiled as he turned off the light and went into the bedroom with Duchess.

He tossed his shirt off and crawled into bed nex to her. He noticed the troubled look on her face.

"Are we fixing to adopt a sixteen year old?" hatter asked with a smile. He recognized the shine on her eyes. It was on of a mother.

" what about her family?" Duchess asked.

" She doesn't have any. An orphan like myself." Hatter responded and duchess gave him a curiuos look. But for now, sleep was fighting her ad she was loosing. They would talk more in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

The young girl flinched as his fist collided to her jaw and she crashed to the ground, screaming for help. He was going for the gun this time…She knew he was going to kill her this time… She could feel some one gently shaking her. She was not going to die like this….Not with out one hell of a fight. She swung and made connection but she heard a girl yelp. Her eyes shot open to see Duchess looking at her stunned and rubbing her jaw.

"Oh my god…I'm so sorry." She almost whimpered when she realized what exactly she had connected her punch to.

"It's ok. You were crying and screaming in your sleep…. I was worried. So I know dear Hatter nicknamed you Cheshire, but I'm curious as to your real name." duchess spoke softly as she sat next to the young girl.

"My real name is Lynex but I kind of like Cheshire better. It has less memories attached to it." She answers as duchess looks at her before going to the kitchen. They young girl followed like a curious puppy. She knew something was not right about them…It was like they were from wonderland or something. They just seemed to…good to from this shit hole she was so used to.

Duchess noticed her curious looks and smiled. The girl looked like she had not eaten in days and figured she could use something warm. She made an egg and cheese omelet and against her better judgment, decided to use the evil device know as the toaster to make her some toast with it. She set the plate on the table.

"Cheshire your breakfast is ready." Duchess smiled and watch the girl cautiously sit down and hork the whole meal and looked at her with hungry eyes. Duchess smiled and got her some tea, knowing the girl had to be thirsty. Duchess sat across from her.

" So what exactly happened to land you with someone like him?" Duchess asked curiously. She oddly enough found herself wanting to know everything ab0ut the young girl that she possibly could.

"he was not like that when we first got together…I was new here and had no one….he worked with me and was generally sweet and when he found out what I was doing just have a place to sleep, he let me move in and he quit work with me and picked up another job…Then he got really possessive over me after a year…And it felt kind of nice at first feeling that wanted… Then after two years, the hitting started…it was not that bad…" She explained as her voice dropped and sounded very meek," but it got worse."

"You don't have to say anymore if you don't want to." duchess stated softly seeing the girls eyes watering.

"No it's fine. It somehow feels a little better talking about it. Finally worked up the nerve to leave about a week ago, and he lost it. Beat me and literally threw me out. He called my friend and told her she had ten minutes to get me or he would shoot me like the dog I was… Then he threatened her into kicking me out…I have nothing and I don't want to stay here…I would feel awful.." Cheshire whispered the last part.

" you don't need to worry. I doubt he would be a problem for hatter." duchess sad kindly, knowing if needed hatter would kill the boy with one hit. As if on cue he walked in the front door and walked into the kitchen, receiving puzzled look from both the girls.

" closed early today for the festival in the next town. So how are my two favorite girls today?" he smiled brightening the atmosphere for them both when he smiled. He kissed Duchess and ruffled the younger girls hair. He noticed the crumbs on the table and realized Duchess must have used the toaster finally. He remember the first time she had came in counter with it.

{_Hatter pushed the bread down and explained to Duchess that it would toast the bread. He forgot to mention that it made a loud pop noise when it was done…Within minutes he heard her scream and the sound something crashing to the ground. He ran into the room to see his blonde haired beauty in the corner and the toaster broken on the floor. In her sudden panic at the pop noise, it seems she knocked it the ground in an attempt to protect herself.}_

"What are you smiling about?" Cheshire asked, with a smile. She oddly enough felt at home with the two.

" just a memory from when we first got here." hatter smirked. He looked at his duchess fondly, oddly like they were a family. This pattern was set for a few weeks before Hatter decided it was time to get her stuff. He went alone and in his absence the girls fidgeted and paced and just acted nervous in general. They worried for hatter. They both lept and ran to the door when they heard the knob turn and flung the door open and they both hugged him, almost knocking the three boxes of the girls stuff over.


End file.
